Diosas Guardianas: En busca de las 12 joyas preciosas
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Hace 600 años, existieron 4 reinos reguladores de las energias existentes en el mundo. En cada reino existieron 3 diosas que tenian a su cargo 1 joya preciosa. Todo era pacifico hasta que el Principe de las Tinieblas regreso. Ahora, las hijas y nietas de esas diosas-guardianas haran todo por recuperar las joyas. Amor, misterio y mas habra en esta aventura. (Historia para H.I.E.F)
1. La historia desde un principio

Shimori: Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que eh decidido realizar para el proyecto nuevo que se creo en Fanfiction. La verdad me ah llamado mucho la atención así que aquí esta mi historia.

**Summary: Hace 600 años existieron 4 reinos muy antiguos que eran los reguladores de los distintos tipos de energías existentes. En esos 4 reinos existieron y habitaron 12 diosas-guardianas que tenían a su resguardo 12 piedras mágicas y preciosas. Pero, por causa del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, esas joyas fueron robadas y escondidas en cada rincón donde habitaba la maldad. Ahora, las nietas de esas 12 diosas-guardianas deberán unirse y hacer todo por recuperar de nuevo las joyas. Romance, Misterio, Peligro y más se harán presentes en esta aventura.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Los nombres de las diosas-guardianas pertenecen a las diferentes mitologías existentes.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Prologo: "La historia desde un principio"**

Hace 600 años, en una tierra muy lejana existían 4 reinos muy antiguos que se encargaban de tener bajo control los distintos tipos de energías presentes en la tierra fuesen buenas o malas para los humanos. En estos 4 reinos vivían mujeres jóvenes conocidas como Diosas-Guardianas. En cada Reino habitaban 3 diosas-guardianas que tenían bajo su cuidado una piedra preciosa. Todo era una profunda paz en los reinos hasta que…El Príncipe de las Tinieblas apareció causando la destrucción y el caos. Las 12 diosas-guardianas se unieron en contra del Príncipe mas nunca lograron acabar con el. :

-¡Cuidado!-Grito un ciudadano mientras todo estaba en ruinas.

-¡Ah!-Grito una mujer que tenia en brazos a su pequeño bebe.

-¡Por aquí!-Exclamo una de las diosas-guardianas jalando a la mujer antes de que le cayese encima una gran tabla de madera.

-Gracias.-Dijo la mujer a la diosa para agradecerle.-Megami-sama.

-No hay de que.-Contesto la diosa a la mujer.

Pasaron unos años después de aquellos sucesos y todo estaba en tranquilidad. Las diosas-guardianas se casaron y había tenido descendencia ya. Mientras los 4 reinos veían el crecimiento de esas jóvenes diosas, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas se hallaba caminando de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar la manera de acabar con las diosas-guardianas:

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-Exclamo uno de sus sirvientes.

-Encuentren a esas descendientes de las diosas…-Ordeno el Príncipe.-No quiero a ninguna con vida.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto otro sirviente mas al Príncipe.

-Por que esas diosas-guardianas se convertirán mas adelante madres.-Exclamo el Príncipe con seriedad.

-¿Y que pasara si llegan a ser Madres?-Pregunto otro sirviente mas.

-¿No lo entienden?-Dijo el Príncipe frunciendo el ceño y levantándose molesto.-Si ellas tienen hijas, me arruinaran todo.

-Ya entiendo…-Exclamo el primer sirviente que le había preguntado.-Si ellas llegan a tener a sus hijas, seguramente sus abuelas y madres les encargaran encontrar las joyas preciosas.

-Así es, y si las encuentran…-Contesto el Príncipe con un semblante aterrador.-Me aprisionaran por otra larga eternidad.

-Entonces, poniéndolo así…-Contesto uno de sus sirvientes.-¡Capturemos a esas diosas-guardianas!

-¡Si!-Exclamaron todos los sirvientes y salieron dispuestos a cumplir su tarea.

Mientras tanto, las jóvenes diosas se encontraban en casa de sus madres. De repente, un ciudadano llego corriendo a casa de cada diosa para avisarles que un peligro venia en camino para acabar con su vida. Al oír aquello, las madres de esas jóvenes diosas, decidieron ponerlas a salvo. Empacaron provisiones rápidamente y ordenaron a sus hijas que se montaran en sus caballos para salir lo mas rápido posible. Ellas obedecieron y salieron sin un rumbo de sus reinos.

-¿Estaremos a salvo? Antu.-Exclamo una de las 12 diosas-guardianas.

-Si, por ahora ya estamos a salvo.-Contesto aquella diosa que correspondía al nombre de Antu.-Ceres.

-Antu….-Llamo otra de las diosas a la joven.-¿Qué haremos?

-Calma Thanit.-Dijo Ceres a la chica.-Tenemos provisiones y solo hay que buscar un lugar donde poder vivir.

-Ekhi…-Exclamo Thanit mirando a la mencionada.-¿Puedes ver algún lugar disponible?

-¡Allá hay un pueblo!-Contesto Ekhi señalando un pueblo.-Parece seguro.

-Andando entonces…-Contesto otra de las jóvenes.

-Espera un momento Izanami.-Dijo Ceres a la nombrada-¿Qué tal si nos están buscando?

-Ceres tiene razón, Izanami.-Exclamo otra de las jóvenes que tenia por nombre Juno.

-No viviremos todo el tiempo escondidas.-Dijo Izanami comenzando a encaminarse montada en su corcel.-Adelante si ustedes quieren, pero yo no.

Todas se miraron entre si, para seguir a Izanami hacia aquel pueblo. Al llegar no había rastro de las tropas o sirvientes del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Por lo tanto, decidieron quedarse ahí, para vivir y realizar su vida sin imaginarse que encontrarían el amor de su vida ahí y darían descendientes a las primeras diosas-guardianas tiempo después.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Shimori: Este fue solo el prologo, se que fue un tanto lioso pero con el transcurso del tiempo comenzaran a entenderme. Ahora les diré con que están relacionados los nombres de las diosas que mencione:**

**-Antu: Perteneciente a la mitología mesopotámica. Diosa creadora.**

**-Ceres: Perteneciente a la mitología romana. Diosa de los cereales y la agricultura. **

**-Thanit: Perteneciente a la mitología sarda. Diosa de la tierra y la fertilidad.**

**-Ekhi: Perteneciente a la mitología vasca. Diosa del Sol.**

**-Izanami: Perteneciente a la mitología Shinto. Diosa creadora.**

**-Juno: Perteneciente a la mitología sarda. Diosa de la muerte.**

**Shimori: Bueno, los espero en el próximo capitulo. ¡Matta ne!**


	2. El inicio de la busqueda

Shimori: Bien, aquí traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia. Sin mas que decir por el momento, diré el disclaimer e iniciaremos.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Los nombres de las diosas-guardianas pertenecen a las diferentes mitologías existentes.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de las búsqueda.**

Una calida mañana se asomaba en el Valle de la perla. Las aves se podían apreciar en el cielo mientras una calida y suave brisa recorría sin ningún impedimento el lugar. En una de las tantas modestas y humildes casas de aquel valle, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose:

-¡Oka-san, ya me voy!-Exclamo la voz de una joven de aproximadamente 16 años.

-¡Espera!-Grito su madre dentro de la casa.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto la joven mirando a su madre.

-No pensaras ir sola.-Contesto su madre mirándole preocupada.

-No, claro que no, oka-san.-Respondió la joven sonriendo.-Akimitsu pasara por mi. No te preocupes.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Aquella joven se acerco y abrió la misma, dejando ver a un muchacho de pelo color gris acero con un singular estilo de peinar, ojos azul marino de un tono brillante, de piel clara y estatura normal. Traía puesto una ropa muy sencilla:

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Grian-sama.-Exclamo el muchacho de pelo gris.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Akimitsu-kun.-Dijo la mujer que tenia por nombre Grian.

-¿Estas lista?-Dijo Akimitsu para referirse a la joven.

-Hai, Akimitsu.-Contesto la joven para mirar a su madre-Me tengo que ir, Oka-san.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho hija.-Dijo Grian y la joven asintió para salir del lugar.-Los hijos crecen muy rápido. Mi pequeña Shimori, no tardaras en crecer.

Akimistu junto aquella joven salieron para montarse en sus caballos y poder dar un paseo por el valle. Aquella joven correspondía al nombre de Shimori. Tenia el pelo negro hasta las caderas lacio-ondulado, sus ojos eran de un negro en un tono brillante, su piel era clara y en estatura era solo un poco mas alta que Akimitsu.

-Vaya, parece que tu control con los caballos es mejor.-Dijo Akimitsu sonriendo.-Shimori-san.

-Con las practicas que me haz dado, claro que si.-Contestó Shimori sonriendo mientras estaba sobre su corcel.

-Mira…-Dijo el muchacho algo serio al notar una gran cantidad de humo proveniente del norte.

-¿Humo?-Pregunto Shimori seriamente para mirar a Akimitsu.-Y viene del pueblo donde vive Edu. Vamos…

-Espera, Shimori…-Respondió Akimitsu deteniéndole.-Puede ser peligroso.

-Lo se, pero quiero asegurarme de que la gente este bien y sobretodo Edu.-Contesto y comenzó a cabalgar en dirección a donde se encontraba el humo.

-Tendré que ir con ella.-Musito y cabalgo detrás de ella.

Ambos iban cruzando el bosque a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron al pueblo donde vivía su amigo. Extrañamente, este estaba muy tranquilo y seguro. Shimori miro a los lados y Akimitsu también; divisaron a Edu. Su amigo era de piel vainilla, de pelo color chocolate y un estilo de peinar algo parecido al de Akimitsu, sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico y su estatura era igual a la de Shimori:

-¡Edu!-Grito Shimori bajando del caballo al igual que Akimitsu.

-¡Shimori!-Contesto Edu abrazando a su amiga.-Hola Akimitsu.

-Hola Edu.-Respondió Akimitsu sonriendo.-¿Qué tal?

-Oye, ¿Esta todo bien aquí?-Pregunto Shimori al separarse de su amigo.

-Claro, todo esta en orden.-Exclamo Edu serenamente-¿Por qué?

-Es que vimos que había mucho humo y parecía provenir de aquí.-Contesto Akimitsu a lo que Shimori asintió.

-No, aquí ah estado muy tranquilo.-Dijo Edu mirando a su alrededor.-Quizás, será en otro pueblo.

-Si, ahora que lo dices puede que si.-Contesto Akimitsu para mirar a su amiga.-Shimori, creo que debemos irnos.

-¿Tan rápido?-Se quejo la pelinegra mientras hacia un puchero un tanto infantil.

-Si, es mejor que se vayan.-Exclamo Edu sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Shimori.-Ya vendrás otro día de visita.

-Bien, será otro día.-Exclamo Shimori para subir al caballo al igual que Akimitsu.

-Nos veremos después, Edu.-Contesto Akimitsu y este asintió.-Vamos.

-Adiós Edu.-Dijo Shimori y comenzó a cabalgar de regreso.

-Adiós…-Respondió Akimitsu y fue tras Shimori.

-Hasta luego, chicos.-Musito Edu mirando como sus amigos se iban.

En el camino de regreso, Akimitsu y Shimori iban jugando como lo hacían de niños. Habían crecido juntos y habían estado juntos siempre, como los buenos amigos que eran. Cuando ya estaban a solo escasos metros de su pueblo, Akimitsu miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que una flecha venia en dirección a su amiga:

-¡Shimori, cuidado!-Grito Akimitsu y Shimori miro hacia atrás.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo en un grito la chica jalo las riendas de su caballo para lograr que este se hiciera a un lado.-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Akimitsu preocupado.-Shimori.

-Si, estoy bien-Respondió Shimori algo asustada para mirar el árbol donde estaba la flecha.-Akimitsu….Mira.

-¿Eh?-Musito Akimitsu y junto a Shimori se dirigieron hacia el árbol.

-Trae un mensaje.-Dijo Shimori quitando la cinta que traiga el mensaje y extendiendo el papel.

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Akimitsu curioso.

-La oscuridad esta cada vez mas cerca…-Comenzó a leer Shimori-Estamos cada vez mas cerca, de ella. Los tiempos de paz, ya acabaron y ahora una lucha nueva comenzara.

-Lucha nueva…-Musito Akimitsu algo serio.

-Para evitar mas muertes inocentes, debes encontrar las 12 joyas preciosas que se perdieron hace años.-Continuo Shimori-Pero también, debes encontrar a las 12 descendientes de las diosas-guardianas. Cuando encuentres las 12 joyas preciosas y a las 12 descendientes de las diosas-guardianas, la lucha comenzara para derrotar al señor y Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

-Ya comprendo…-Contesto Akimitsu.-Para que la paz regrese, hay que encontrar a las descendientes y a las joyas.

-Si, por lo visto así será.-Exclamo Shimori al terminar de leer.-¿Crees que mi Oka-san, sepa algo?

-Quizás si preguntas, puedas saberlo.-Respondió Akimitsu a la pelinegra-Sube al caballo y vamos a tu casa, para ver si nos pueden dar una explicación.

-Si, vamos.-Respondió Shimori y subió al caballo.

Ambos jóvenes cabalgaron hasta la casa de la chica, para poder recibir otra explicación acerca de todo este asunto. Para su sorpresa, al llegar estaba afuera la madre y el padre de Shimori. Akimitsu y Shimori detuvieron a sus caballos y bajaron de los mismos para atarlos a un árbol:

-Oka-san, Otto-san.-Dijo Shimori al abrazarles.-Yo…

-Sabemos, que quieren una explicación…-Exclamo Grian serenamente-Y estamos dispuestos a dárselas, por que ya no son unos niños.

-Siéntense para que podamos explicarles.-Dijo el padre de Shimori a lo que ambos jóvenes se sentaron.

-Verán Akimitsu y Shimori hace 600 años, existieron 4 reinos que regulaban las energías de esta tierra ya fuesen malas o buenas.-Explico Grian-En esos 4 reinos habitan 3 mujeres conocidas como diosas-guardianas.

-En cada reino habitaban 3 únicas diosas-guardianas que protegían a los ciudadanos y los curaban de sus enfermedades.-Prosiguió el padre de Shimori-Pero también esas diosas-guardianas tenían bajo su resguardo 1 de las 12 joyas preciosas que traían la paz y hacían el mundo un lugar pacifico.

-Lamentablemente, esas joyas fueron hurtadas por el cruel y maligno Príncipe de las Tinieblas, quien fue liberado hace mucho.-Dijo Grian seriamente-Y ordeno esconderlas en los lugares donde habitaba la maldad pura. Ahí, fue donde la guerra comenzó.

-Las 12 diosas-guardianas se unieron y lucharon contra los ejércitos del Príncipe de las Tinieblas mas nunca pudieron acabar con el.-Dijo el Padre de la joven.-Pasaron años después de aquella destrucción y esas 12 diosas-guardianas trajeron la paz de nueva cuenta aun sin encontrar las joyas preciosas. Se casaron y tuvieron descendientes por consecuencia.

-Esos descendientes, eran ahora los enemigos del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.-Explico de nueva cuenta Grian a lo que Akimitsu miro a Shimori, quien estaba atenta a lo que decían sus padres.-Cuando se entero que las primeras diosas-guardianas tenían hijas, ordeno encontrarlas y matarlas para que ellas algún día no tuviesen la descendencia que se esperaba según los augurios del futuro, pues aquellas descendientes traerían consigo la ruina de su imperio.

-Afortunadamente, las hijas de las primeras diosas-guardianas pudieron escapar a tiempo de los sirvientes del Príncipe…-Dijo otra vez el padre de Shimori.-Se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de sus reinos y comenzaron una nueva vida, en total paz, pues el Príncipe al no encontrarlas por ningún lado ceso en su búsqueda.

-Akimitsu, Shimori ahora deben saber esto.-Exclamo Grian-Deben emprender una búsqueda para poder encontrar las 12 joyas preciosas perdidas y a las nietas, en este caso, de las primeras diosas-guardianas.

-¿Nosotros, Grian-sama?-Pregunto algo sorprendido Akimitsu.

-Si, ustedes Akimitsu-kun.-Contesto Grian con una sonrisa.-Deben hacerlo, pues el tiempo de la ultima lucha esta por llegar. Se acerca el momento, el ultimo momento que se tendrá para detener al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y encerrarle por la eternidad.

-Comprendo, Oka-san.-Dijo Shimori levantándose del lugar.-Cumpliré con lo que me pides.

-Si Shimori va, entonces iré yo también.-Dijo Akimitsu levantándose del lugar.-No dejare que vaya ella sola.

-Pues entonces, ya esta todo.-Exclamo el padre de Shimori sacando un mapa.-Vengan aquí, Akimitsu y Shimori.

-Si, Otto-san.-Dijo Shimori y ambos jóvenes se acercaron al mapa.

-Este es un mapa de las 12 regiones.-Dijo el padre de la pelinegra-En cada región se encuentra una de las 12 joyas preciosas custodiada por peligros inimaginables. Su viaje, comenzara en esta región.

-¿En el valle del Otoño?-Pregunto Shimori y su padre asintió.

-Si, en el Valle del Otoño.-Respondió su padre.-Deben tener mucho cuidado, pues hay muchos peligros.

-Descuide, tendremos cuidado.-Contesto Akimitsu.-Ryuto-sama.

-Es probable que también haya una descendiente de las 12 diosas-guardianas ahí.-Dijo Grian a lo que Akimitsu y Shimori se giraron.

-¿Una descendiente?-Pregunto Akimitsu para mirar a su amiga.-Si es así, entonces ya tendremos un avance.

-Akimitsu, ven un momento.-Exclamo Ryuto a lo que Akimitsu asintió para ir hacia donde se encontraba el.

-Shimori, ven un momento.-Dijo su madre y Shimori asintió para dirigirse a ella.

-Mira…-Exclamo Ryuto mostrándole una espada filosa.-¿Qué te parece?

-Es muy linda y se ve que, es muy valiosa.-Dijo Akimitsu mirando la espada.

-Si, es muy valiosa.-Dijo Ryuto y la saco de donde estaba guardada para dársela a Akimitsu.-Ten, la necesitaras.

-¿Me la esta, dando?-Pregunto Akimitsu sosteniendo la espada y sorprendido.

-Ya es tiempo de que la uses, Akimitsu.-Contesto Ryuto-Para defender a tu pueblo, a tus amigos y defenderte a ti mismo.

-Yo…no se que decirle-Contesto el peligris-Gracias, Ryuto-sama.

-No hay de que, Akimitsu.-Dijo Ryuto con una sonrisa.

-Mi pequeña Shimori, toma.-Exclamo Grian dándole una daga y una bolsa.

-¿Una daga?-Exclamo algo sorprendida Shimori.-¿Crees que ya tengo el suficiente control? Oka-san.

-Si, mi pequeña.-Dijo su madre sonriendo.-Ya eres lo bastante mayor para poder controlar este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias, Oka-san.-Dijo Shimori abrazando a su madre.

Después de terminar de preparar todo, Akimitsu y Shimori subieron a sus caballos. El atardecer comenzaba a caer y debían irse antes de que anocheciera. Los padres de Akimitsu llegaron allí también:

-Cuídense mucho, chicos.-Dijo la madre de Akimitsu.

-Descuida, oka-san, estaremos bien.-Contesto Akimitsu sonriendo.

-Muchachos, ya es hora de que partan-Dijo Ryuto a lo que Shimori asintió.

-Shimori, en la bolsa va lo necesario.-Dijo Grian y la joven asintió.

-Hasta luego, Oka-san y Otto-san.-Dijeron ambos y comenzaron a cabalgar.

-Suerte, chicos.-Musito el padre de Akimitsu mientras veían como ambos jóvenes se alejaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shimori: Bien, ese ah sido el primer capitulo de este fic. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Sin mas, me despido esperando que les haya gustado.

¡Matta ne, mina!


	3. Guardiana de la Zirconia:Valle del Otoño

Shimori: ¡Mina! Aquí traigo la actualización de este fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus comentarios en el capitulo 1 y al del prologo a las siguientes personas:

**-Laura Excla love haruya nagumo**

**-Michiru-Neko-chan**

**-Normavanessa2000**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. Bien, ahora sin mas que decir, el disclaimer para iniciar.**

"**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc."**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Los nombres de las diosas-guardianas pertenecen a las diferentes mitologías existentes.**

**-Los nombres de las joyas mencionadas se explicaran al final.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0**

**Capitulo 2- "El valle del Otoño: La guardiana de la Zirconia"**

El atardecer comenzaba a caer, poco a poco sobre el paisaje. Shimori y Akimitsu, ya estaban en camino hacia su destino: El Valle del Otoño. Ambos jóvenes sabían, que ahora el destino de su pueblo estaría en sus manos y que habría que tener mucha seriedad en el asunto:

-Nee, Shimori-san…-Exclamo Akimitsu sonriendo mientras cabalgaba a la par con Shimori.

-¿Qué pasa, Akimitsu-kun?-Pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué joya crees que se halle en el Valle del Otoño?-Dijo el chico a lo que Shimori se quedo pensando.

-Umm, no lo se.-Contestó Shimori mirando el cielo para mirar a su amigo después.-Pero, te aseguro que será la primera que abra la puerta para la salvación de nuestros pueblos.

-Si, eso es cierto.-Dijo Akimitsu riendo un poco.-Parece que ya se esta haciendo de noche.

-No podemos parar, ¿O si?-Pregunto Shimori jalando las riendas de su corcel para que se detuviese.

-No creo muy seguro, viajar de noche.-Contesto Akimitsu jalando las riendas de su caballo para que se detuviese.-Lo mejor, será quedarnos aquí para que mañana temprano continuemos.

-Si, hasta ahora avanzamos un buen tramo del camino.-Dijo Shimori mirando a Akimitsu.-¿Pero, en que lugar podremos acampar?

-Mira, allá hay una cueva.-Señalo Akimitsu hacia una cueva espaciosa.-Podríamos pasar la noche ahí.

-Si, tienes razón.-Contesto Shimori-Vamos.

Ambos chicos bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia la cueva. Ataron a sus caballos a un árbol y se dispusieron a juntar el fuego. Una vez que ya tuvieron el fuego encendido, Shimori saco las provisiones de su bolsa y entre los dos empezaron a comer:

-¿Tan hambriento estas?-Pregunto Shimori a Akimitsu, al ver como comía.

-Emm, no, claro que no.-Dijo Akimitsu y de repente su estomago rugió provocándole un sonrojo al chico.

-Tu estomago, no me dice lo mismo.-Dijo Shimori riendo un poco mientras Akimitsu solo sonrió.

-Ya, no te rías Shimori.-Contesto Akimitsu burlón.-Que, también te pasaba eso cuando éramos niños.

-Si, eso no lo niego.-Exclamo la pelinegra mirando el fuego.

Al terminar de comer, Shimori decidió salir por unos minutos de la cueva. Caminaba bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo lleno de estrellas. Sonrió de lado al recordar como las miraba con sus padres. Se sentó en una de las rocas y miro el cielo; cerro sus ojos para sentir la brisa mover sus cabellos y hacerla sentir como una pequeña de nuevo. Mas, una voz extraña, le hablo en esa brisa:

-Shimori…-Susurro aquella voz que venia en el viento.

-¿Eh?-Musito Shimori abriendo sus ojos y mirando a los lados.

-Shimori…-Volvió a susurrar aquella voz y Shimori se levanto de golpe.-No te asustes…

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto retrocediendo Shimori mientras colocaba su mano sobre el estuche de su daga.

-Te aproximas al Valle del Otoño…-Susurro esa voz mientras la pelinegra puso una mirada seria.-Te aproximas a la primera joya y a la primera descendiente…

-Me aproximo…-Exclamo Shimori quitando la mano del estuche de su daga.-¿Enserio, nos aproximamos?

-Así es. Allí encontraras a la primera descendiente…-Dijo la voz presentándose ante ella como un resplandor.-¿Sabrás como reconocerla?

-No, no sabría como.-Respondió Shimori a la voz.

-La reconocerás por la calidez y la dulzura que trae en su voz.-Exclamo aquella luz.-Humilde y sencilla, de corazón noble y leal. Nunca se fija en las apariencias o critica a la gente, dispuesta a dar la vida por los suyos.

-Comprendo, una persona maravillosa.-Musito Shimori y la luz desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cuando Shimori alzo su mirada, vio que esa luz había desaparecido. Confundida, la pelinegra regreso a la cueva. Noto como Akimitsu miraba el cielo para después mirarle. Akimitsu por su parte, al mirarla bajo la noche estrellada sintió esa sensación extraña que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran un poco; sacudió su cabeza, no hizo caso y mejor llamo a su amiga:

-¡Vamos Shimori-san!-Exclamo el peligris.-¡Apresúrate, que tenemos que descansar para partir mañana!

-Ah, claro.-Dijo Shimori sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la cueva.-Buenas noches, Akimitsu-kun.

-Buenas noches, Shimori-san.-Respondió Akimitsu sonriendo.

-Descansa, que nos iremos cuando el sol comience a salir.-Dijo Shimori para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla e irse a dormir.

-Des-des-descansa, Shimori-chan.-Finalizo sonrojado Akimitsu y se acostó a dormir.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño mientras la fogata estaba extinta ya. Pasadas algunas horas, el sol comenzó a salir poco a poco; Shimori se dio cuenta y se levanto. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero por ahora eso ya no podía ser. Despertó a Akimitsu, y después de eso, ambos subieron a sus caballos para ir al Valle del Otoño:

-Vaya, tenia mucho sueño.-Dijo Akimitsu mientras cabalgaba su caballo.

-Se notaba, Akimitsu-kun.-Contesto Shimori sonriendo mientras su caballo cabalgaba también.

-¡Mira!-Exclamo Akimitsu al divisar el valle.-¡Es el valle!

-Es muy lindo.-Contesto Shimori al ver el paisaje de aquel valle.

En ese valle se apreciaban grandes y hermosos árboles pero también se apreciaban las hojas amarillentas tiradas por la fresca brisa al suelo de aquel paisaje. Las aves surcaban el cielo y el clima era agradable. Ambos bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron sujetándolos de las riendas:

-Todo es muy tranquilo, aquí.-Exclamo Shimori cuando a lo lejos diviso a una chica.

-¿Quién será ella?-Pregunto Akimitsu al ver a la joven.

Esa joven tenia el pelo hasta los hombros de color negro, de piel clara y se podía apreciar que sus ojos eran de un color marrón. Por una extraña razón, Akimitsu y Shimori tuvieron un escalofrío y presentimiento:

-Ah, Hola…-Dijo Shimori al llegar a donde se encontraba la chica en compañía de Akimitsu.

-¿uh?-Musito la chica dando la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la pelinegra.-Hola.

-Hola, soy Shimori…-Se presento la joven de pelo negro-Y el es mi amigo Akimitsu.

-Un placer…-Contesto el chico sonriendo.-Bueno, nosotros somos viajeros y apenas llegamos aquí, al Valle del Otoño.

-Ya veo, supongo que deben venir cansados.-Dijo la ojimarron.-Vengan conmigo, para que puedan descansar un poco.

-Ah, claro.-Contestaron ambos chicos y se fueron con la ojimarron.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

-Mi señor…-Exclamo uno de los sirvientes del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.-Grian, por fin envió a su hija en busca de las 12 joyas.

-Estupendo…-Contesto el Príncipe-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-En el Valle del Otoño…-Contesto su sirviente-Y por lo visto, van a buscar la primera joya: La Zirconia.

-¿Y…Va sola?-Pregunto el Príncipe de nueva cuenta.

-La acompaña, ese chico…Akimitsu.-Respondió su sirviente.

-Dudo, que superen al primer peligro.-Dijo el Príncipe-Puedes irte.

-Con su permiso…-Finalizo aquel sirviente yéndose.

-Veamos, que puede lograr…-Musito con una sonrisa maliciosa el soberano de las Tinieblas-Tu insignificante, hija…Grian.

REGRESANDO AL VALLE DEL OTOÑO:

Akimitsu y Shimori estaban en casa de aquella joven de ojos marrones. La pelinegra, detecto en ella algunas de las cosas que esa extraña luz le había dicho: Esa chica era amable, humilde y sencilla.

-Por cierto, no nos dijiste tu nombre…-Dijo Akimitsu y la ojimarron le miro.

-Oh, cierto, perdona.-Dijo la ojimarron-Me llamo Aki.

-Un gusto Aki…-Respondió Shimori con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de que lugar vienen?-Pregunto curiosa Aki.

-Venimos desde el Valle de la Perla.-Respondió Akimitsu.-Ambos…

-Curioso…-Musito Aki mirando a Akimitsu.-Akimitsu-kun…

-¿Si? Aki.-Contesto el peligris mirándole curioso.

-Me pareces conocido.-Exclamo la ojimarron.

-Bueno, es que…-Dijo el chico sonriendo.-Soy de este Valle. Yo nací aquí en el Valle del Otoño. De ahí, que mi nombre se derive de la misma estación.

-De ahí, que tu nombre signifique "Luz de otoño" ¿No?-Pregunto Aki y el chico asintió sonriendo.-Díganme, ¿En que consiste su viaje?

-Estamos en una búsqueda….-Dijo Shimori a la chica-Estamos en busca, de las 12 joyas preciosas perdidas y las 12 descendientes de las primeras diosas-guardianas.

-¿Dijiste en busca de las 12 joyas y descendientes perdidas?-Exclamo una mujer llegando a donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Madre…-Musito Aki mirando a la mujer mientras Shimori y Akimitsu se miraban entre si.

-Díganme, mencionaron algo de las 12 joyas perdidas y las 12 descendientes…-Exclamo la mujer mirando fijamente a Shimori.-¿No?

-Si, mencione que estamos en una búsqueda…-Contesto Shimori.-¿Por qué? ¿Sabe algo acerca de esto?

-Nunca pensé, que este día llegaría…-Confeso la mujer.-Pero si, de sobre el tema.

La madre de Aki, quien llevaba por nombre Nemain , les comento todo lo que sabia acerca del tema. Shimori y Akimitsu escuchaban atentamente mientras Aki solamente miraba a su madre. Al terminar de escucharla, los 3 jóvenes no sabían que decir:

-Vaya, así que la mitad del valle, esta dominada por la oscuridad.-Exclamo Akimitsu-Nemain-sama.

-Si, Akimitsu-kun…-Contesto Nemain-¿Entonces, que harán ahora?

-Vamos a seguir con la búsqueda.-Contesto Shimori-Si solo tenemos una oportunidad para vencer a ese tirano, pues no la desperdiciaremos. Vamos a traer la luz de nuevo al Valle del Otoño

-Ya veo, están dispuestos a todo.-Dijo Nemain para después ir a sacar una pequeña caja y dejarla sobre la mesa.-En esta caja, hay un escrito que dice donde se encuentra la Zirconia.

-¿La zirconia?-Pregunto Aki abriendo la caja y sacando el escrito.

-La primera joya…-Exclamo Nemain asintiendo levemente.-De color tan cristalino como el agua.

-Comprendo…-Dijo Akimitsu leyendo el escrito.-Pues, entonces vamos en marcha.

-Shimori-san, Akimitsu-san…-Dijo Aki levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentada-Yo…

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Shimori sonriendo alegremente.-Aki-san.

-Yo …-Contesto Aki sonriendo.-Yo, nada, no te preocupes. Tengan cuidado

-Claro….-Dijo Akimitsu poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.-Aki-chan.

De repente unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la casa. Nemain fue a abrir para encontrarse con un joven de pelo castaño, ojos cafés y de piel morena. Aki al escuchar el saludo del joven miro hacia la entrada:

-¿Endo?-Pregunto Aki sonriendo.

-Ah, hola Aki…-Contesto con una gran sonrisa a la chica.-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto la ojimarron curiosa.

-Pues, vine a…a visitarte.-Respondió algo nervioso el castaño.

-¿Quién es el Aki?-Pregunto Shimori a coro con Akimitsu.

-Ah, cierto…-Respondió Aki sonriendo-Shimori-san, Akimitsu-kun el es Endo. Endo-kun ellos son Akimitsu-kun y Shimori-san.

-Un placer…-Contestaron Endo, Akimitsu y Shimori.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos….-Dijo Shimori para acercarse a Nemain.-Gracias por habernos atendido Nemain-sama.

-No es nada, Shimori-Dijo la mujer y ambos jóvenes asintieron para salir del lugar.

Shimori y Akimitsu subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron a cabalgar a su próximo destino. Conforme iban avanzando, los árboles y el paisaje del valle del otoño iban obteniendo un aura muy siniestra. Shimori sintió un escalofrío al oír los sonidos aterradores mientras Akimitsu solo miraba a los lados:

-Este lugar me aterra…-Musito Shimori mirando al frente.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Akimitsu a lo que la chica negó.-Bien, si tu lo dices.

-¿Qué es eso?-Exclamo Shimori al distinguir una pequeña aura de luz a lo lejos.

-Debe ser…la primera joya.-Contesto Akimitsu a la pregunta.

Ambos jóvenes, cabalgaron mas rápido hasta llegar frente a aquellos arbustos. En efecto, la zirconia estaba frente a ellos. Tan cristalina como el agua y tan brillante. Shimori bajo del caballo para poder tomar la zirconia pero al momento en que la iba a tomar, una flecha paso rozando su mejilla y clavándose en el tronco de un árbol. Akimitsu se giro y para su sorpresa guardias del Príncipe de las Tinieblas habían llegado:

-Guardias…-Musito Akimitsu sacando su espada.

-Vaya, miren nada mas….-Dijo uno de los guardias.-Son dos chiquillos jugando en territorio prohibido. Vamos, lárguense de aquí, mocosos y déjenos la zirconia. A nuestro amo, le encantara tenerla.

-¿Y que me harás, si te digo que no?-Pregunto Shimori al girarse y sacar su daga.-Por lo que se, la zirconia no le pertenece a ese sucio tirano del Príncipe.

-Calla, chiquilla insolente.-Dijo el que era el jefe de aquellos guardias.-Porque nuestro amo, tiene el poder de todos los reinos y el poder para quitarte de su camino.

-No me interesa, aun así…!No dejare que se queden con la Zirconia!-Finalizo Shimori poniéndose delante del arbusto.

-Ahora veras, mocosa…-Dijo el jefe haciendo una seña.-Acaben que esos chicos.

Se desencadeno entonces una batalla. Akimitsu y Shimori defendían como podían la zirconia pero había que aceptarlo, eran demasiados. De repente, en un movimiento, la daga de Shimori le fue arrebatada y lanzada al tronco de una árbol mientras que a la espada de Akimitsu, le paso lo mismo. Ambos chicos estaban desarmados ahora:

-Genial…-Musito Shimori mientras la espada de uno de los guardias se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.-Estamos acabados y n siquiera empezábamos.

-Ni que lo digas….-Musito Akimitsu mientras la espada de otro guardia se acercaba a su estomago peligrosamente.

Cuando estaban a punto de atravesarlos con la espada, dos flechas fueron a dar a las espaldas de dos guardias, matándolos al instante. Shimori y Akimitsu miraron a quien las había lanzado para encontrarse sorpresivamente con Aki y Endo:

-¡Aki!-Grito Shimori sonriéndole a lo que ella también sonrió.

-¡Endo!-Contesto Akimitsu a lo que el castaño asintió.

-Vamos Aki, demostremos a estos guardias, que ya no somos títeres de nadie-Exclamo Endo y Aki asintió.

-¡Chicos, tomen!-Dijo Aki lanzándole su daga a Shimori.

-Gracias-Dijo Shimori al lograrla alcanzar mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¡Akimitsu!-Exclamo Endo lanzándole su espada al chico.

-Gracias-Contesto Akimitsu sonriendo al tener su espada de vuelta.

-¡Vamos, que esperan!-Ordeno el jefe de aquellos guardias.-¡Acaben con esos mocosos!

La lucha se volvió a desencadenar pero esta vez, Shimori tenia el apoyo de Aki, Endo y Akimitsu. Fueron acabando poco a poco con esos guardias hasta que por fin, todos estaban muertos. Aki suspiro mientras Shimori respiraba agitadamente. Por su parte Akimitsu y Endo dejaron caer sus espadas mientras suspiraban cansados:

-Acabamos con todos.-Exclamo Aki aliviada.

-Si, eso parece.-Contesto Endo con una sonrisa.

-Eso significa, que ganamos.-Exclamo Akimitsu sonriendo.-La Zirconia, esta a salvo.

-Encontramos la primera joya…-Dijo Shimori acercándose a la zirconia para tomarla pero extrañamente no pudo, por que le dio una pequeña descarga.-Raro, no puedo tomarla.

-Haber, déjame intentar.-Contesto Endo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.-Auch, tampoco puedo.

-Déjenme ver.-Dijo Akimitsu y recibió el mismo resultado de los anteriores.-¿Qué haremos?

-Falto yo…-Contesto Aki acercándose a los arbustos para tomar la joya.

-Espera Aki…-Dijeron a coro Endo, Akimitsu y Shimori.

Aki tomo la zirconia y al momento una luz se hizo presente para inundar aquella parte oscura. Todo lo oscuro fue desapareciendo para dejar como antes el paisaje del valle. Shimori comprendió en ese momento que…Aki, ella era la primera descendiente de las primeras diosas-guardianas y por lo tanto, la guardiana de la Zirconia. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, Akimitsu se sorprendió al igual que Endo:

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Endo sin comprender nada.

-La encontramos…-Respondió Shimori alegremente-Encontramos a la primera descendiente y devolvimos todo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué dices?-Contestaron Akimitsu y Aki sorprendidos.

-Aki, tu eres la primera descendiente de las diosas-guardianas.-Contesto Shimori-La señal mas clara fue que, pudiste tomar la zirconia y traer todo a la normalidad a tu valle. Tu eres la guardiana de la zirconia.

-¿Yo?-Pregunto Aki incrédula a lo que la pelinegra asintió.-Increíble.

Tras haber limpiado las espadas y la daga, los 4 chicos regresaron a casa de Aki para comunicar la noticia. Nemain, al saber que su hija había descubierto que era descendiente de una de las 12 primeras diosas-guardianas solo sonrió pues ella lo sabia desde hace mucho. Ya por la tarde:

-Bueno, ahora debemos ir a nuestro siguiente destino.-Dijo Akimitsu a lo que Shimori asintió.

-Si, así es…-Contesto Shimori para girarse a Aki.-Ahora, todo estará tranquilo aquí.

-Eso no lo dudo, Shimori-san.-Respondió Aki sonriendo.

-Aki, ¿Quisieras unirte a la búsqueda con nosotros?-Pregunto Akimitsu mientras al igual que Shimori subía a su caballo.

-Yo…-Respondió dudosamente Aki bajo la mirada de Endo, Shimori y Akimitsu

-Hija…-Exclamo Nemain a lo que Aki dirigió su mirada a ella.-Ya es tiempo, que inicies sola tu camino. Vamos, ahora que sabes que eres una diosa-guardiana, debes cumplir con tu deber. Acompáñalos en la búsqueda.

-¿Enserio, Oka-san?-Pregunto Aki y Nemain asintió.-Arigatou, Oka-san.

-De nada, mi pequeña Aki.-Contesto Nemain sonriendo.

-Aki, Shimori, Akimitsu también quiero ir con ustedes. ¿Podría?-Dijo Endo y Akimitsu asintió.-Genial.

Aki y Endo rápidamente empacaron lo necesario y subieron a sus caballos. Se despidieron finalmente de Nemain y partieron a su siguiente destino:

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-Pregunto Endo cabalgando a lado de Aki.

-Nos dirigimos…-Contesto Shimori sonriendo mientras cabalgaba a lado de Akimitsu.-Al Valle de la noche eterna…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Shimori: ¿Y bien, que les pareció? Esta vez, tenia mucha inspiración. Bueno, ahora las preguntas.**

**-¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**-¿Qué pasara en el valle de la noche eterna?**

**-Quienes creen que se unan en este nuevo viaje?**

**-¿Qué joya se encontrara en el Valle de la Noche eterna?**

**-¿Qué diosa-guardiana se encontrara ahí?**

Nemain: Diosa celta de la guerra asociada a Morrigan, Badb y Macha. Su nombre significa Venenosa y aparecía en el campo de batalla chillando y corriendo

Zirconia: Una piedra preciosa llamada también circonita o zirconita. De color cristalino.

**Shimori: Bueno, eso ah sido todo por hoy. Disculpen la tardanza. Por cierto, para quienes no conozcan la zirconia o no me hayan entendido bien el concepto (Ya que soy mala explicando) en este fic puede encontrar en la imagen de portada como es la zirconia. Ahora si, sin mas me despido. ¡Matta ne!**


End file.
